Love and Trust
by RoyalPurple4
Summary: When Lillian O'Conner finally finds someone she thinks she can put all her trust into Brian is on the edge of his seat, praying that she won't get hurt.


It was a bright and sunny day in Southern California and the proud and glorious sound of a v-12 engine from a Gallardo was ripping down the road towards a suburban neighborhood where a quaint, stucco, brown house sat with a young boy who looked to be 18 was sitting on the driveway. The Gallardo slowed to a stop and the window rolled down as a blonde, skinny five-foot-six woman yelled out the window at the young boy who was scrolling through something on his phone.

"Jack! Come on buddy!" Her sweet, kind voiced rang out as the boy looked up and bolted towards the car.

"Hey, Aunt Lillian! I just gotta grab a few things from inside." He said as she pulled the car into the driveway and got out. The two walked in as she prompted him to hurry up. She walked into the kitchen looking for something quick and light to eat. She was searching through the fridge when she heard Letty and Dom come crashing into the kitchen, sucking face and Dom pressing her body against his.

"Hello, Dom. Letty." She smiled as she pleasantly greeted them and they rudely ignored her. She stood there with a bottle of water as she awkwardly leaned against a counter in the kitchen trying not to focus of the sound of Letty quietly moaning. Suddenly she heard the thumping of Jack galloping down the stairs and she felt a wave of relief crash over her. She quickly left the space and took her nephew's stuff and put it in the hood as they both got into the car and raced towards her place in New Port.

Back inside Dom began to get heavier with his kisses and touches all over Letty's body. Suddenly, before she could stop him, she felt Dom slide her shirt up and over her head and throw it in a ball onto the kitchen floor. "Dom." She tried stopping him as she weakly pressed against his chest with both her hands and he smiled.

"You're right. Not down here." He smiled as he quickly swung Letty up into the air as she let out a small gasp. He carried her up the stairs kissing on her face and body as he took them to the small guest room they were staying in. Once they reached inside the room he threw her down on the mattress and rolled off his shirt, exposing his bold and strong body. Letty looked in awe at her significant other and watched as he kicked off his construction boots and slid his pants off. He continued until he stood completely naked in front of her and she felt a warm rush shock through her. She loved Dom, and she loved the sex they had together. She reached for his shoulder but he pressed her hands down into the bed and slowly rubbed his hands down her torso to pull off her underwear. She felt her bra un-clip and his rough hands touching all over her body. He leaned down on top of her and she felt his hot breath cascade across her bare skin and tickle up to her left cheek.

"Dom!" She yelled in a giddy and sharp voice. "Dom, stop." She said trying to remove his body from atop hers. "Dom, I have something to tell you." She started and Dom quickly sat up on the corner of the bed and stared at her.

"You ain't pregnant, are you?" He asked, a little worried.

"What? No. Dom, I- I have to go away for a little while." She quickly blurted out but knew those were the wrong words to have used as he replied in an angry and worried tone.

"To prison? What the hell did you do?" He asked.

No! No, Dom, it's not that kind of go away…" She trailed off she knew if she told him the truth that he'd want to come with her. She also knew that she couldn't take him and if she told him that he'd keep her from leaving at all. So she knew that the only way to get away was to lie to him. Brutally, as to make sure she'd hurt him enough that he'd let her go without a fight. "Dom, I'm leaving you."

"What? Letty, why?" He asked as he quickly threw the covers over himself and she began to pick up her clothes and put them on.

"I-" She started, it was hard to hurt him. She didn't mean any of it, but he couldn't know that. At least, he couldn't know that right now. "I just don't love you anymore." She said, trying not to bite her lip and start sobbing.

"Letty…" Dom said in an airy gasp as he put on his boxers and walked over to her, grabbing her hand as she jerked it away and looked down at the ground. "You don't mean it." He tried getting her to take back what she had just said.

"I do." Her voice was hard, but inside she was screaming.

"Leticia. Come on, baby." He said grabbing for her arm this time as she ripped her arm away from him and took a step away. "Letty, stop this!" He said raising his voice and getting up off the bed. "What has gotten into you?" He asked trying to be sweet with her and getting her to calm down. But Letty knew she couldn't just back down that easily, she had been offered a job in the Dominica Republic. A job that would pay good money, and she wasn't about to give that up. She knew that she and Dom would need that money, she wanted to start a family and knew they couldn't support kids on what was left from Dom going to Rio.

"Nothing has gotten into me. I'm leaving you Dom and that's final. There's nothing you can say and nothing you can do to intimidate me and keep me here. It's over." She harshly spoke, she was near tears but she had her bags packed and her flight was leaving in two hours. She headed for the door, and as she reached for the doorknob she felt Dom forcefully grab her and spin her around.

"Letty, please." He said in a whisper as he held her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Goodbye, Dominic." She breathed as she turned around and headed out the door leaving him standing there in the doorway. He listened for her as he heard the backdoor open and close and her car pull away before he let out a scream. He grasped his head and crouched onto the floor as he pressed his forehead against the doorframe.


End file.
